The Meek and the Mighty
-Despite assurances that this is where she should be, Silence has been treading lightly around the Forge. Then again, at her size, it's hard to tread any other way. In any case, she's puttering around the repair bay, keeping out of everybody's way as best she can. And she's pretty good at it. -Megatron comes into the repair bay and stands there for a moment looking around at the activity in the room. Who's being repaired, who's being stripped and just to take a look at the general state of things. -It isn't that there are repair facilities in Helex, where Vortex has been spending a rather large portion of his time, but rather, he doesn't have to intimidate people at the Forge to get what he needs. So sometimes it is worth the trip, which is little trouble for minor things, like the big dent on his upper arm. It's simple enough - have a tech remove it, hammer it back into shape, and then put it back on. However, his nonchalant whistling as he comes in, thinking how quick an errand it will be, stops when he steps in and sees Megatron standing there. He stands in the entry way saying nothing, his expression difficult to read. Then again when one half of your face is just a plate and the other one giant visor, it's not hard to maintain a very unreadable expression. -"Hey who said you could stop!?", Brawl says as he follows behind the copterbot. He looks about ready to push forward but stops as he notices the same thing Tex does. That being the form of Megatron standing in the medbay. The reason the combaticon berserker is obvious from a few fresh scars he recieved from messing with a few workers in Helex. He surprisingly remains silent as he glances away from Megs to his Combatibro. -And suddenly the room has not one, but two tanks. And a copter. And they're all much bigger and meaner looking than poor little Silence, who tries to find a nice little corner to curl up in for now. However, it's quite likely that those present will see her moving; her paint likely doesn't help her blend in very well. -Megatron hears Brawl behind him and he pivots slowly on his heels to look back at the two Combaticons. "Decided to come here for repairs for a change?" he asks neutrally but suddenly catches some movement from the corner of his optics. He glances over toward the smaller mech but doesnt say anything right now. -"Whoops, right, best not stop when Brawl is bringing up the rear..." Vortex mutters teasingly. Despite being in the sights of Megatron, Vortex steps in all of the way and then takes a long step to one side. He inclines his head and then gestures for Brawl to enter as well with a rather fancy flourish. Vortex is used to referring to Onslaught as 'sir' with a salute. That was fine. They fought in wars together, However he is at a loss as to how he is expected to address Megatron. So he errs on the side of caution with an understated bow of his head and a curt, "Sir," in acknowledgement. "The medics that I've seen work here seemed rather... how shall I say... earnest. You must share your recruiting techniques for your non-combatants some time." Vortex tone is light and jovial without being outright irreverent. -Brawl grumbles a bit but doesn't push at the teasing, making his way in. Having possibly been here the longest amongst the Combaticons it is likely he has watched and even faced Megatron in the pits, though luckily never to the death. As Tex explains he simply nods his head in greeting and says, "Good to see you, sir." -Silence actually meeps softly as she's noticed by Grey Tank Mech, her small body going very, very still. Listening to The Copter speak, she moves only enough to tilt her head to the side. Hmmm. Both The Copter and Green Tank Mech called Grey Tank Mech 'sir'. That must mean something, right? She looks at Grey Tank Mech with a great deal of awe in her greenish-blue optics. -Megatron acknolwedges the combaticons greetings and then studies the small femme for a moment, "Who are you and why are you here?" -Vortex shoots a glance over at Brawl, raising what constitudes as his optic ridges. He then tilts his head over to Megatron and Silence and shrugs his shoulders, followed by a very quiet chuckle. It's not the most friendly sound either. -Brawl looks over to Vortex but doesn't comment, knowing the tankbot he's got some respect for the Decepticon Leader as a fighter. Besides best to be civil since Megatron is the guy they are working under Onslaught for. Glancing towards Silence, he raises an optic ridge under his visor saying, "Tiniest femme I've ever seen." -Silence takes a few minutes to find her voice. "Soundwave brought me here," she finally manages to blurt out. "He said I belonged here." She shrinks a bit at Vortex's laugh, but then peers at Brawl with a nervous laugh. "I'm the tiniest femme /I've/ ever seen," she admits. -Megatron nods a bit at Brawls comment and then was about to press the small feem to answer him when she finally speaks. "Soundwave?" well if Soundwave is involved that makes it better. He smirks a bit, "I see you have a sense of humor." he pauses a beat then continues, "What are your duties here then -- what is your name?" -No one can see the crooked smile Vortex is wearing. However, it is while wearing that crooked smile that Vortex slowly approaches Silence's corner, but tries to give Megatron a wide berth. He's heard mixed stories about the mech's temper and triggers, and feels the same sort of caution one would feel crossing a mine field as he makes his way across the med bay. When he gets closer to the femme's location, he glances over his shoulder once, then squats down, resting his elbows on his knees, getting a closer look at the femme. "Yup. Smallest femme ever. Usually don't see femmes frames in the really small sizes, come to think of it." -"Soundwave huh, then you met the twins or least one of em," Brawl says, most likely referencing Rumble and Frenzy. He doesn't move closer unlike Vortex as he adds, "Course nothing wrong with being small. As Rumbles proven to pack a punch in that small frame of his." -"I'm Silence, but um, I don't have anything official to do yet," the small femme admits. "Soundwave said my unusual ability could be really useful. He wanted me to join right away, but I wasn't sure if I could swear loyalty to someone I'd never met before. Because, how can someone be loyal to someone they don't know?" She shakes her head a little as she puzzles this over. When The Copter comes closer she scuttles back a bit, which doesn't work so well since she was already against a wall, so there's a bit of a bouncing sound as the tubing on her back hits the wall. "I don't know why that is; I didn't build me, or anyone else," she says to The Copter. She can't really see Green Tank from where she is, but she tries to answer him all the same. "Well, I'm not a fighter. But Soundwave says that it's okay to not be a fighter if I can do other things, which I can." Whatever the reason for her name, it isn't because she's taciturn, that much is certain. -Megatron notices shes pretty skittish as he watches the Combaticon get closer to her. "I am Megatron." He says finally, "I am Soundwaves leader -- their leader," he gives a alight nod toward brawl and vortex. "And now that you know who I am you can swear loyatly to me and the Decepticon Army." -Vortex observes Megatron's interactions with the skittish little thing closely. He also observes her closely. Seeing that he is making her uncomofrtable amuses him, but due to the present company he stands up and takes a few steps away, glancing behind himself so as not to bump anything or anyone. With this token albeit minor distance, he regards Silence in silence. -If his optics were visible he'd be rolling them as his combatribro studies the femme. Brawl quickly nods as Megatron states that he is in charge, least round here. If Onslaught wasn't around he'd probably be just another loyal soldier instead of part of a team. Looking down to Silence he says, "I'm Brawl, a combaticon, the copters Vortex." Yeah he says the intro a little bluntly but he adds, "All kinds are needed round here, not just figters." -Silence's optics get bigger as Megatron announces who he is. She's actually lives up to her name for a few moments. "Um, how do I /do/ that?" she finally asks. "I mean, do I just say something, or....?" She's never sworn fealty to someone before. She does relax a trifle when The Copter backs up a bit. It's not easy being such a very small creature. Brawl finally gives a name for himself and Vortex. She nods her head to him. "Well, originally I was just a tool for painting. But Soundwave says I can be anything I want to be now." She sighs. "I don't know what else I'd want to be though," she says candidly. -"Soundwave will help you there." MEgaron says, "And how do you swear fealty to me? Say so and wear the brand of the Deceptcon Army." See hes not that difficult of a leader is he? -Vortex remains eerily silent. -Brawl nods as he listens to Megatron speak to the femme, glancing towards Vortex he shrugs. -Silence blinks a few times. "Um, that sounds really easy," she says. "I was expecting some sort of trial by fire or something." She gives a nervous little laugh. "Which would be kinda hard for me, since I'm not really very durable." She taps her cheek a few times as she thinks. "Well, Soundwave helped me when I didn't have anyone left, so I'm following him now, and if he's following you, then I guess that means I'm following you too!" she finally says with a bright smile. -Megatron realizes the little femmes cheerfulness is annoying right now. He turns and heads over toward a computer console. "Dont the two of you need repairs?" he asks of the Combaticons as he starts punching in commands on a keyboard. -"Huh, right.", is all Brawl says before heads over to one of the berhs. His repairs will be minor but doesn't mean he won't take the chance for a recharge when its needed. -"Right..." Vortex says and then withdraws to hail one of the junior technicians. He gets the process of them removing his outter armour safely so that they can hammer it back into its proper shape. It's nothing threatening, but continued pressure from dents can eventually disrupt flow of various other fluids and energy, so he knows it is best to maintain such minor damages when convenient. -Silence has been dismissed, apparently, but she's fine with that. As the big ones move away to do all their other things, she relaxes quite a bit more. Curious, however, her optics keep going between the three of them as well as the med techs.